1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to micro-light-emitting diodes (micro-LEDs).
2. Description of Related Art
In the recent years, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have become popular in general and commercial lighting applications. As light sources, LEDs have many advantages including lower energy consumption, longer lifetime, smaller size, and faster switching, and hence conventional lighting, such as incandescent lighting, is gradually replaced by LED lights. In an LED, when electrons and holes recombine across the semiconductor gap, the recombination energy is emitted in the form of photons and generates light. This recombination mechanism is the so-called radiative recombination.
In an LED display which uses micro-size LED arrays, in order to provide an adequate brightness (e.g., about 500 nits-1000 nits), the average emitting energy of each of the LEDs usually must be decreased. Otherwise, the brightness of the LED display will be too high. To control the emitting energy and maintaining the efficiency and uniformity of the display are important.